Scribbles and Daydreams
by thebazilelord
Summary: A place to hold my prompt fills.
1. Requiem

_A small ficlet written at the request of the amazing fembot77._

* * *

Numb.

Cold.

Darkness.

It all washes over her as she lays there motionless, sweet relief to the agonizing fire that had encompassed her body mere seconds before.

She can feel her body succumbing to the darkness and she knows that this is it. She's going to die.

Her thoughts flash to her family, to how she was supposed to be with them at dinner, about the panic it will cause when she doesn't show and what will await them when they arrive home.

Regret tears at her ebbing heart. A single tear rolls down her cheek, a shuddering breath rasping from her lungs as she imagines what this will do to them.

Her daughter, so beautiful and strong and brave. So young; and to her husband, loving and gentle and kind.

God, her wonderful, loving family. How they don't deserve this.

If she could just go back in time and change it all. If she could have just gone to that restaurant…

She has to believe that they will have the strength to get through this, that they will be there for each other to lean on.

She prays that they won't let this destroy their lives, that they will be able to find happiness again.

And with her last breath she draws up the strength to whisper her love to the emptiness around her and she succumbs to the darkness.

* * *

 _Final moments of Johanna Becket in the alley._


	2. Alien Conception

_Older prompt reposted from tumblr_

 _Hi do you think you could write an AU for 7x16 where when castle is checking Beckett for being impregnated and stuff she says " if you think that's how I GOT pregnant" and she tells castle there -anonymous_

* * *

This case was really beginning to get on her nerves, as was Castle. His incessant sci-fi theories were wearing on her. And she's not too happy that he went and dropped her earlier either.

They make their way through the dank, dark basement-like room, their flashlights doing little to help with visibility. Of course Castle is sprouting yet another one of his "brilliant" theories, this time something about Alien, which she is barely paying attention to anymore….until she feels something on her neck and she whips her head around to catch sight of Castle's hands running up ind down her body. What the hell?

"What are you doing?" she asks with a hint of both annoyance and confusion in her voice.

"Checking you for bites and scratches. Making sure you didn't somehow get impregnated." he says as if its the most obvious thing in the world, continuing his process.

She rolls her yes and squirms away from his roaming hands. "If you think that's how I got pregnant then we need to talk."

She continues searching the warehouse, oblivious to the confession that just slipped out of her mouth.

She turns around when she realizes that Castle is no longer trailing behind her and finds hims staring at her with his mouth agape and a look of complete surprise in his eyes. 'What?" she says.

"How you _got_ pregnant?" he asks, studying her face intently.

She looks at him like she's not quite comprehending what he's asking her.

"You're… _pregnant_?" he breathes, his confusion changing to awe.

She stands there, confused for a second, and has to go back through their conversation in her head before the realization of what she said hits her.

She suddenly ducks her head, her eyes looking up at him through her curtain of hair as she smiles at him with a sudden softness.

"I was going to tell you tonight but…"she walks towards him and brings up her hand to caress his cheek. "I guess my mind had a mind of its own. She's grinning how as she searches his face with full confidence and joy in her eyes. "Castle, I'm pregnant."

He laughs and suddenly she is swooped up in his arms as he spins her in a circle before he fuses his lips to hers. When he finally sets her down and pulls back a grin has broken out on his face as well. He leans his forehead against hers and lets out another breathless laugh.

"We're gonna have a baby." he whispers.

She is leaning up to kiss him again when a loud hissing sound emits from behind them, quickly breaking them out of their revere.

Damn, she really hates this case.


End file.
